wolfquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Hare (2.7)
Hares are small and agile prey mammals first introduced in the original Amethyst Mountain public demo. They are the smallest prey animals in the game. Contrary to popular belief, the carcass of a hare cannot be picked up and carried around. Its carcass will remain on the ground where it was killed until eaten. Once killed, a hare carcass will take up to three bites or more to completely consume. Hare appear in both single player and multiplayer. In scent vision, toggled by the V key, players can easily identify hares by their orange scent trails. Behavior They are passive towards players and the AI mate, but will always flee if distance is not maintained; similarly, a hare which comes to close to any other predator will immediately flee. A fleeing hare will use evasive maneuvers -- weaving left and right -- in an attempt to throw hunters off of their tail. Depending on the player's speed stat, it may be easy to keep up with or very tedious to match their pace long enough to make the killing blow. Hares will not interact with nor will their behavior be affected by other prey animals, bushes or carcasses. Amethyst Mountain During Amethyst Mountain, hares blend well into the environment; the tall grass and bushes are a great source of camouflage, so sometimes they aren't immediately obvious until they give themselves away either by movement or locked onto by the game's targeting system. They will idle when there are no predators nearby, occasionally moving around by hopping, making them a little easier to spot. Common locations to find hares include the musical flower found on the south-eastern side of the large pond, indicated by a solitary bunch of pink flowers. Slough Creek During Survival of the Pack, hares do not blend in quite as well as they did in the previous episode, so they're a little easier to spot regardless of their cover. This applies more during the spring than it does during the winter where their coats are white and help them blend in against the snowy terrain. They spawn a little less often in Slough Creek and are rarely encountered inside the boundaries of the player-inhabitable territories. Their meat is stored and can be used as food to feed pups, but players are advised to only do so if other prey is scarce; time spent hunting is precious hence it is better to focus on hunting for or scavenging from larger prey. Common locations to find hares include a spawner hidden within the circle of bushes on the eastern side of Little Butte. Lost River In Lost River, hares behave like their Amethyst Mountain counterparts. Common locations to find hares have yet to be documented. Gallery 2.7_hare.png|Summer morph, idle 2.7_hare_winter.png|Winter morph, idle 2.7_hare_spring_flee.png|Summer morph, fleeing close-up 2.7_hare_winter_flee.png|Winter morph, fleeing close-up 2.7_hare_walking.gif|Slow hopping 2.7_hare_running.gif|Fleeing Hare_carcass_(2.7).PNG|Carcass during summer Hare_carcass_winter_(2.7).png|Carcass during winter Trivia *Hares used to have a fuzzy particle/3D-rendered coat. *This species of hare is the snowshoe hare. As they do not hibernate, these animals gain a thick white coat during the winter and a brown coat during the summer. **As of version 2.7.3, hares now have a winter coat. *Hare carcasses will despawn after being killed in the mobile edition. (Potential bug.) *Encountered hares can be either male or female. In previous versions, they had a 100% male ratio. There is no distinction between either gender; males and females are identical. *Predator animals, mostly coyotes, will eat hare carcasses. References Category:Prey Category:WolfQuest Category:NPCs Category:Passive Category:2.7 Category:Amethyst Mountain Category:Slough Creek Category:Lost River Category:Galleries